Singing sisters
by NayaHolic1995
Summary: Emily and Brittany Pierce are two singing sisters on YouTube and they meet two interesting girls on the site, will they have a career building up or will it stay a hobby. And will they find love on YouTube or will they just stay friends? Summary sucks Rating can change English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine
1. Chapter 1

**My first try at writing an fanfiction, if you guys have any tips please tell me and I hope you guys like it. This story will be in third person, one chapter it's Emily and Brittany and the other is Santana and Shay.**

**This will be a song fanfic so the lyrics will be written in Italic and Italic/underlined, in this chapter Emily's singing will be written in Italic and Britt's singing will be written in Italic/underlined. When they sing together it will be written in Italic/bold.**

'' Hey I am Emily and this is my twin sister Brittany'' Emily smiles in the camera and points to Brittany, Brittany chuckles and waves. '' Hey guys''

'' I know that I tried to get her to sing sooner with me, but she was always busy with college and homework.'' Emily rolls her eyes and continues with a small smile. '' But now that it's weekend and we have no homework she can finally sing with me.''

Brittany chuckles and gives Emily a playful push '' Yeah so the song that we will sing, is Take A Bow by Rihanna. We both like this song and if you like it place a comment down below and if you guys have more songs you like to here from us just make a request and maybe we will sing it next time.''

Emily smiles and pauses the camera, she opens YouTube and starts the music.

Brittany wraps her arm around Emily's shoulder and starts the camera again, Emily leans into Brittany and smiles as she hears her sister singing.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah_

_Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

Emily and Brittany both sit up and look in the camera with a small smirk

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**_

_**But now its time to go, curtains finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show, very entertaining**_

_**But its over now**_

_**(But its over now)**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

Brittany looks at her sister and smirks as she thinks back to her ex girlfriend, Emily looks at her sister and chuckles as she sees her smirking.

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please, what else is on?_

Emily leans in to her sister and smiles as she thinks back how she helped her sister kicking out her ex. Brittany wraps her arm around her sister and places a kiss on her head.

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**_

_**But now its time to go, curtains finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show, very entertaining**_

_**But its over now**_

_**(But its over now)**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_

_(Goes to you)_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?_

_A standing ovation?_

Both girls sit back and look in the camera

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going**_

_**Now its time to go, curtains finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show, very entertaining **_

_**But its over now**_

_**(But its over now)**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

_**But it's over now**_

Emily turns off the camera and looks at her sister with a small smile '' Do you want to watch it, or can I upload it?'' Brittany smiles and takes a sip of her beer.

'' You can upload it, I know it looks good I watched all your other videos too.''

'' You thought back to Ariana right?'' Emily asks knowingly

Emily laughs and nods her head '' Yeah I thought back to her.'' Emily takes a sip of her wine and looks at her sister.

'' Do you miss her?''

Brittany shakes her head and sits back in her chair '' No I did miss her but not because I loved her''

'' You missed her because not everyone accepts who you are.'' Emily states knowingly, Brittany chuckles dryly and nods her head.

'' Yeah not everyone likes someone full of tattoo's''

'' I love your tattoos!'' Emily exclaims brightly as she lays her head on Britt's shoulders, Brittany laughs and places a kiss on her head.

'' I know Em you were there when I got everything, you even got to choose what tattoo I placed on my wrist and then you decided to get one yourself.'' Emily chuckles and looks down at her wrist.

'' I just loved the idea of getting a tattoo together with you, and an infinity symbol with a heart was just perfect.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and turns her head to look at the time, she stretches as she sees how late it is and sits up. '' Let's go to bed Em, it's late and we wanted to go jogging tomorrow morning.''

Emily nods her head in agreement and sits up, Brittany takes her empty bottle of beer and her sisters wine glass and places it in the kitchen. She walks back in the living room and turns off the lights as her sister walks towards her, they both walk up the stairs and Em places a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

'' Good night Britt.''

Britt places a kiss on Emily's head and smiles '' Good night sis''

Brittany walks into her room and changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Singing: Shay: Italic Santana: Italic/underlined together: Italic/bold, song: Demi Lovato – Really Don't Care**

'' San!'' Shay yells as she finished hearing DutchBitch's new cover upload, Santana walks out of her room in a towel and raises an eyebrow.

'' What?''

'' DutchBitch aka Emily uploaded a new cover with her hot twin sister Brittany!'' Shay says excitedly, Santana chuckles and sits down next to Shay.

'' Show me''

Shay smiles and starts the cover again, Santana watches the two blondes and her attention is immediately drawn too the blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a tattoo of a tiger from her neck to her collarbone.

'' Nice tattoo'' She says with a small smile, Shay chuckles and looks at her sisters tiger tattoo on her back. Santana's eyes widen as she hears the girl singing and smiles. '' Damn I knew Emily could sing, but her sisters voice is beautiful!''

'' They are amazing together'' Shay says with a small smile, Santana nods her head in agreement and turns to look at her sister.

'' Let's challenge them.''

'' Challenge?'' Shay asks confused, Santana nods her head and smirks.

'' Yeah we will sing a song and they have to sing a song from the same artist.'' Santana explains as she walks to her room to get dressed.

''Oh and Shay put on shoes! We will dance to that song.'' Santana yells from her room, Shay laughs and quickly stands up to put on shoes and to grab her camera.

Ten minutes later Santana walks out of her room in a black skinny jeans and a white tank top and smiles as she sees the camera in front of their TV and the couch against the wall, she walks to her sister and looks at the computer screen. '' What song are we doing?''

'' Really Don't Care'' Shay answers with a smile as she stands up, Santana smiles and grabs the camera's remote control.

Shay and Santana both walk to the camera and Santana pushes record, Shay smiles in the camera and wraps an arm around Santana's waist.

'' Hey guys I'm back and today my sister and I will sing a song together, but before we sing we want to challenge DutchBitch and her sister to sing a song from the same artist.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and looks into the camera '' Yeah so we will sing Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato and after you guys recorded your song our subscribers can vote which one they liked. By the way I really liked your guys cover!''

Shay pauses the camera and both girls walk back to the computer, Shay plays the song and slowly walks back to the camera.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<br>_

Santana walks to her sister and smirks

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<em>

Both girls turn to each other and smile

_**But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

Shay points a finger to her sister and rolls her eyes, as she slowly walks away.

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<em>

Santana slowly walks to her sister and puts her middle finger in the air, Shay laughs and shakes her head with a smile.

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<em>

Both girls stand with their backs to each other and look in the camera

**But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care**

Santana turns to her sister and smirks, she walks up to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

_Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey, never look back,<br>Dumb struck __girl__, ego intact  
>Look <em>_girl__, why you so mad  
>Second guessin', but should've hit that<br>Hey __Shay__, you picked the wrong lover  
>Should've picked that one, <em>_s__he's cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster<br>Kick h__er__ to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_

Shay chuckles as she hears how her sister changed the rap part and shakes her head.

_But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>__**Even if the stars and moon collide**__  
><em>_**I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care <strong>_

Santana gives her sister a high five and turns off the camera, Shay runs back to the camera and quickly uploads it.

'' Send DutchBitch a private message tell her about the challenge, I know that you write a lot with her.''

Shay nods her head and quickly opens her YouTube profile, Santana sits down next to her and takes a sip of her coke.

_Hey Emily._

_Santana and I decided to challenge you and Brittany, you guys can hear about the challenge in our new cover._

_Have fun! _

_Xox_

_Shay and San_

Santana chuckles as she reads the message and turns to her sister with an eyebrow raised. '' Hugs and kisses? How much do you write with her?''

Shay blushes and quickly sends the message '' Uh almost everyday''

'' Where do they live?'' Santana asks curiously

'' Here in LA, but Brittany goes to collage at Julliard.''

Santana turns to her sister in shock and raises an eyebrow '' She lives here in LA, but studies in New York?''

Shay chuckles and nods her head '' Yeah I was shocked too, but she is only home two times a month and with vacation's.''

'' Why do they live here?'' Santana asks curiously

'' Emily goes too FIDM''

'' Private college?''

Shay nods her head and smiles '' Yeah Brittany fought for it that she could go to FIDM, Emily loves to design shoes and she is really good at it.''

'' So Emily isn't much home either.'' Shay shakes her head and takes a sip of her coke

'' She is home a lot, she lives near college. But she will graduate in a few months and is scared that Brittany won't be there.''

'' Yeah that sucks, do you guys have any plans to meet sometime soon?''

Shay blushes and scratches the back of her neck '' Yeah we wanted to meet next week Saturday, and I wanted to ask if you can drive me and meet her yourself.''

Santana chuckles and wraps her arm around her sisters shoulders '' No need to blush sis, I already thought you guys wanted to meet each other.''

'' Ethnic people don't blush San!''

Santana rolls her eyes and chuckles '' I don't blush Shay, you just turned red!''

Shay pushes Santana off her chair and chuckles as Santana looks at her in shock, she jumps up as Santana wants to grab her and quickly runs to her room.

She gasps as Santana tackles her to the ground in front of her door and giggles as Santana starts to tickle her '' I'm sorry, I'm sorry stop!''

Santana stops tickling her and sits down on her stomach '' Never run away little sis''

Shay rolls her eyes and chuckles '' I'm the same height as you, and you are only 5 minutes older!''

Santana smirks and slowly stands up offering Shay her hand '' Still 5 minutes older sis''

Shay rolls her eyes and allows Santana to pull her up, Santana looks at the time and her eyes widen as she sees how late it is. '' Fuck! Grab your jacket shay, we have to be at Quinn's in 5 minutes!''

Shay laughs and quickly runs into the living room, she turns her computer off and catches her red leather jacket Santana throws at her.

Both girls fix their hair and put on their jackets, Santana looks at Shay and smiles. '' Ready to go?''

Shay nods her head and quickly grabs Santana's car keys, they run down the stairs and Santana quickly unlocks her black Audi a3. Both girls jump in the car and Santana quickly drives them to their best friend Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily: Italic Brittany: Italic/underlined Both: Italic/Bold song: Demi Lovato – Who's that boy.**

Brittany chuckles as Emily tells her about the challenge after an evening partying and smirks.

'' Alright let's do it now''

'' Now?'' Emily asks with a raised eyebrow

'' We didn't plan on sleeping today because I have to leave tonight, so yeah let's do it.''

Emily sighs and sits down on the couch after grabbing a glass of wine and a beer for her sister. '' I hate it that you go to college in New York.''

Brittany sits down next to Emily and wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' I know sis but I try to be home a lot.''

Emily leans into Brittany and smiles '' I know Britt, but until now you only were home for vacation's and two weekends.''

Brittany sighs and gives her sister a kiss on the forehead '' I know Em, I will try to be home next week and be there when we meet Santana and Shay but you know I can't promise anything.''

'' I know Britt''

Britt takes a sip of her beer and smiles '' Come one let's record that challenge and after that you can choose what we do.''

Emily nods her head and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek, she stands up and runs upstairs to grab her camera.

Brittany stands up and pushes the couch against the wall, she grabs a kitchen chair and places it in the middle of the room.

Emily walks back down the stairs and chuckles as she sees the chair in the middle of the room '' Who's that girl?''

'' You know it'' Britt replies as she opens YouTube, Emily takes off her red leather jacket and throws it on the sofa.

Brittany looks at her sister and chuckles as she sees her standing in a beautiful red dress, Brittany selects the song and takes off her leather jacket. She turns around to grab her blouse but Emily puts her hand on Emily's arm and shakes her head.

'' Don't just show your tattoo's! I like this look on you'' Brittany chuckles and looks down at her black leather pants and black halter top that shows her abs and 4 tattoos two just above her hips and both sides full.

'' Only my back is a little cold!'' Emily laughs and looks at her sisters back, she smiled the whole night knowing that her sister wears the first piece of clothing she made when she was fifteen.

'' I know that it's cold, I was a teenager and I liked thinks with an open back and it shows your tattoo's!''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head in agreement '' Alright I leave my blouse off, let's do this.''

Emily squeals and grabs the remote control, they both walk to the chair and stand next to it. Emily turns the camera on and smiles.

'' Hey guys we know it's late but we wanted to record our song today, LatinaPower and her sister challenged us so this is our answer to it.''

Brittany smiles and looks into the camera '' We hope you guys like it and girls that was an amazing cover!''

Brittany winks and pauses the camera, Britt walks back to the computer and chuckles as Emily turns around and stands with her back to the camera.

Brittany turns on the music and chuckles as Emily turns around with a smirk.

_I wanna get you by yourself  
>Yeah, have you to myself<br>I don't need nobody else  
>Don't want nobody else<br>__Sh__e's special, I know  
>H<em>_er__ smile, it glows  
><em>_Sh__e's perfect, it shows  
>Let's go!<em>

Brittany slowly walks to her sister and sits down on the chair, she looks into the camera and smirks.

_I've been starin' at ya  
>And I could do it all night<br>You're looking like an angel  
>With that kind of body needs a spotlight<em>

Brittany looks towards her sister and smiles as she dances to the beat, she slowly turns her body to the left and slowly slid her hands down her legs.

_Ain't nobody know your name  
>But looking like you do could be famous<br>I could see us making ways  
>From the back of the club<br>To a bed in the shade_

Emily walks to her sister and stands behind the chair, she supports Brittany's head as she leans back and smirks as she smoothly rolls off the chair kicking it away.

_**Now I don't know who you are  
>But you look like a star<br>And everybody here be thinkin'  
>Who's that <strong>__**girl**__**?  
>Wanna take you home<br>And get you all alone  
>And everybody here is thinkin'<br>Who's that **__**girl**__**?**_

Brittany slowly stands up and walks after Emily as she slowly walks away swinging her hips.

_Oh, __s__he got me  
>No, I've never seen,<br>No one like h__er__  
>Damn, <em>_s__he's everything  
><em>_Boys__, they want h__er__  
>G<em>_irls__, they wanna be  
>Who's that <em>_girl__, who's that __girl_

Emily turns around and points to Brittany as she slowly walks towards her.

_You could say that I'm distracted  
>But ah you got me so attracted<br>But __girl__ I'll tell you what the fact is  
>Is no one else in this room<br>Looking like like you, you, do_

Brittany slowly walks backwards and does a body roll, Emily follows her lead and stops right in front of Brittany.

_Ain't nobody know your name  
>But looking like you do could be famous<br>I could see us making way  
>From the back of the club<br>To a bed in the shade_

Brittany takes Emily's hand and twirls her around slowly dipping her, she brings Emily back up and chuckles as she slowly walks away.

_**Now I don't know who you are  
>But you look like a star<br>And everybody here be thinkin'  
>Who's that <strong>__**girl**__**?  
>Wanna take you home<br>And get you all alone  
>And everybody here is thinkin'<br>Who's that **__**girl**__**?**_

Brittany jumps on the coffee table and looks at Emily as she dances in the middle of the room.

_Oh, __s__he got me  
>No, I've never seen,<br>No one like __her__  
>Damn, <em>_s__he's everything  
>G<em>_uys__, they want h__er__  
>G<em>_irls__, they wanna be  
>Who's that <em>_girl__, who's that __girl_

Brittany jumps off the coffee table and walks to her sister, Emily turns around and looks in the camera with a smirk as they both do a body roll.

_Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
>Who's that, who's that<br>Beautiful __girl__ with them big brown eyes, tell me  
>Who's that, who's that<em>

Brittany let's go of her sister and takes a step back, she winks at her sister and looks into the camera with a playful smirk.

_I got my eyes on this __girl__  
>Can't get h<em>_er__ off my mind  
><em>_Sh__e's one of a kind  
>The cherry to my pie<br>I just wanna get h__er__ close  
>Wanna make h<em>_er__ mine  
>Come hold my hand and dance away the night<br>Give me the green light  
>Kiss my lips<br>Who's that __girl__ watching my hips?  
>I-I I wanna know who you are<br>My name is __Britt __and you can be my star_

Emily slides the chair too Brittany and smiles as she jumps on top of it, Emily jumps on the arm of the chair and looks down at her sister with a smirk. Brittany supports Emily as she stands on the arm of the chair and chuckles as Em jumps off the chair.

_I don't know who you are  
>But you look like a star<br>And everybody here be thinkin'  
>Who's that <em>_girl__?  
>Wanna take you home<br>And get you all alone  
>And everybody here is thinkin'<br>Who's that __girl__?_

Brittany jumps of the chair and turns the chair around with her foot, she slowly walks to the coffee table and looks at Emily with an eyebrow raised.

Emily stands in front of the chair and steps to the side, Brittany jumps on the stair and places her foot on the back of the chair to let herself fall. She drops to her knees and looks up to Emily with a smile, Emily chuckles and pushes her sister away.

_Oh, __s__he got me  
>No, I've never seen,<br>No one like h__er__  
>Damn, <em>_s__he's everything  
>G<em>_uys__, they want h__er__  
>G<em>_irls__, they wanna be  
>Who's that <em>_girl__, who's that __girl_

Brittany stands up as the song ends and both girls wink towards the camera, Brittany turns the camera off and collapses on the ground out of breath.

'' We can continue recording when I am in New York you know'' Britt says still out of breath

'' How?'' Emily asks as she sits down behind the computer catching her breath

'' With Skype or something.''

'' Yeah we can try that, but without dancing!''

Brittany laughs and nods her head in agreement '' Yeah without dancing.''

Emily smiles and quickly uploads the video, Brittany slowly stands up and walks over to her sister. She wraps her arms around Emily and places her head on Em's shoulder.

'' Send Shay a message that we uploaded our part of the challenge.''

Emily nods her head and opens her private messages, she selects Shay's name and takes a sip of her wine.

_Hey Shay!_

_I just uploaded our part of the challenge we hope that you girls like it!_

_See you Saturday_

_Xox_

_Emily and Brittany_

Britt smiles as she reads the message and takes a sip of her beer, she sits down next to her sister and looks at her.

'' What do you want to do now?''

'' Let's go jogging, and after that we can grab some breakfast it's almost 5 am.''

Britt nods her head in agreement and slowly stands up '' Let's change and then we can go.''

Emily stands up and both girls walk up the stairs, they both walk in to their rooms and quickly change in shorts and a tank top.

5 minutes later both girls walk out of their rooms and run down the stairs, Brittany grabs her keys and wallet and puts them in her pocket.

'' Ready?'' Emily asks as she opens the door, Brittany nods her head and runs passed her sister out on the side walk. Emily chuckles and quickly closes the door, she runs after her sister and follows her into the park.

After two hours of jogging and playing around, both girls jog to a diner in their street and walk in.

'' Emily, Brittany!" Noah Puckerman yells with a big smile

Brittany and Emily both smile and walk to him '' Hey Puck, how is the girlfriend?'' Brittany asks with a smile as she gives him a hug.

'' She's perfect, didn't see her a lot this week but we were both busy with work.'' Puck answers after giving Emily a hug.

Emily and Brittany both sit down in front of him and order a coffee. '' Need some help in the garage?'' Emily asks after the waitress left.

'' No everything is alright boss.'' Puck says with a wink, Emily and Britt both hit him in his arm and roll their eyes. Puck laughs and rubs his arm. '' Ouch! What was that for?''

'' We are not your bosses! Well maybe on paper but you run that garage.'' Emily says with a smile

'' I know Em, and how is college girls?''

'' It's alright''

'' It's hard!'' Em and Britt reply simultaneously

Puck laughs and shakes his head '' I can understand why it's alright for you Em, your shoes are amazing! But why is it hard in New York Britt?''

Brittany thanks the waitress as she brings their coffees and sighs '' It's just hard I have to dance a lot without much of a break, and there were days that I pulled an all nighter because of an assignment.''

Puck smiles sympathetically and lays a hand on Britt's arm '' Just one more year and you will graduate.''

'' Hopefully'' mutters Brittany, as she takes a sip of her coffee.

'' Oh speaking of college and work, can I come by next week? I need to empty the safe.''

Emily nods her head and smiles '' Yeah of course, let us meet up at our house and then we can bring it to the bank together.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles '' Let's order something to eat, I need to work in an hour.''

The girls nod their heads in agreement and Puck calls the waitress over, after all three of them ordered a stack of pancakes they sit back and take a sip of their coffee's.

'' When are we meeting Quinn?'' Britt asks with a small smirk

Puck shrugs his shoulders and smiles '' When are you home again?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs '' I have no idea''

'' Can I meet her?'' Emily asks with a smile

'' Of course you can Em'' Puck says smiling

Brittany smiles and wraps an arm around her sisters shoulders '' Good idea sis, you can meet her and call me if she is good enough for our bro.''

Puck laughs and shakes his head '' I know she is good enough girls, I really like her.''

Britt smiles and winks '' I know Puck you're falling hard!''

Puck chuckles and thanks the waitress as she brings their food, halfway through their breakfast Emily's mobile vibrates and she quickly pulls it out of her sport bra.

She reads the message and chuckles, she passes her phone to Brittany and takes a sip of her coffee.

Brittany looks down at Emily's phone and laughs as she reads the message.

_Hot. Damn._

_Okay you guys win! We both hate losing but damn that cover was hot!_

_Next time another challenge? And why were you girls awake at 4 am?_

_Xox_

_Shay and Santana_

Puck looks at Emily and raises an eyebrow. '' What's so funny?''

'' Remember that I told you, that I liked to sing on YouTube?'' Emily waits till Puck nods his head and then continues. '' Well yesterday I sang a song with Brittany and two sister that sing on YouTube challenged us to sing against them.''

'' What was the challenge?'' Puck asks curiously

'' They sang a song and we had to sing a song from the same artist.'' Brittany replies still looking down at Emily's phone, Emily nods her head and chuckles.

'' They sang Demi Lovato's song Really Don't Care and we covered Who's That Boy, we changed the lyrics a bit but they did that too.''

'' Can I watch the covers?'' Puck asks with a chuckles

'' Of course'' Emily replies and turns to Brittany. '' Can I have my phone back Britt?''

Brittany nods her head and smirks '' Yeah one sec, I only need to send the reply.''

A few seconds later Britt gives Emily her phone back and Emily immediately reads Britt's message.

_Hey_

_I'm glad you guys liked it, and I'm totally open for a new challenge._

_I need to go back to New York in a few hours but Emily will send me a message when you challenged us again, or when she wants to challenge you._

_We are still awake Em wanted to pull an all nighter, I think you both know that I'm not home so much. So when I am home she wants to spend as much time with me before I have to go back.  
><em>

_I hope you guys have fun on Saturday, and I wished I could be there._

_Xox_

_Britt and Em_

Emily smiles and gives her sister a kiss on the cheek '' We will miss you Saturday.'' Brittany smiles and wraps her arm around her sisters shoulders, Puck looks down at his watch and sighs.

'' I'm sorry girls I will watch the covers another time, I have to go open the garage.''

Emily looks at her phone and sighs as she sees how late it is, Brittany squeezes her shoulder softly and stands up. Brittany gives Puck a hug and smiles. '' We will see each other soon, and I will call you on Sunday.''

Puck nods his head and pulls Emily in a hug '' Cheer up Em, I know that it sucks but next year she will be home for good.''

Emily pulls out of the hug and smiles '' I know it just sucks that I don't see her so much, and in two weeks is you know what day.''

Puck smiles sadly and nods his head '' I know Em, but even if she is in New York she will have the same feelings and probably a bad day too.''

Emily looks at Brittany as she sees her paying for their breakfast and smiles sadly '' Yeah I know, but it sucks that we can't be there for each other you know.''

Puck nods his head and wraps his arm around Emily's shoulder '' Yeah I know, come on I need to work and you two can still do something fun for two hours.''

Emily smiles and nods her head in agreement, they both follow Brittany out of the diner. Puck gives both girls a hug and walks to his car, Brittany turns to Emily as Puck pulls out of the parking lot and smirks.

'' What will we do now?''

Emily shrugs her shoulders and smiles a small smile '' Movie time?''

Brittany wraps her arms around her sisters shoulders and smiles '' We will do whatever you want sis.''

The girls slowly walk back home and spend the rest of the time watching horror movies until Britt has to catch her plane, Emily collapses on the couch as Britt's cab drives away and sighs.

'' Great another few weeks without my twin sister, fucking boring.'' She mutters


End file.
